


The Small of His Back

by artbabe



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Nudity, M/M, Mortality, Nothing Sexual tho, One Shot, Promises, Vampires, Yearning, idk just trust me on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbabe/pseuds/artbabe
Summary: I think your soul resides in the small of your back. In the backs of your thighs. In the layer of fat under your bellybutton. In the palms of your hands and tips of your fingers. I think your soul lives in your softest, most intimate parts.
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Benny Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Small of His Back

**Author's Note:**

> minimal editing bc i didn't want to ruin the raw emotions. i wrote this all at 4am while on shrooms so please bear with me. it's my favorite fic and i hope you love it too.

Benny runs his fingers down Rory’s spine. The immortal is just as small and skinny as he was their Freshman year of high school. It reminds Benny of his own mortality. The fact that he is slowly growing older and is eventually going to die. The fact that no matter what, he is going to leave Rory. He kisses Rory’s forehead. He could prevent that. If he would just let Rory bite him, they would have forever to be together. But that would mean sacrificing his mortal life, which he’s grown pretty attached to over the last 18 years. 

His hand rests on the small of Rory’s nude back. It fits perfectly, as though they were molded together by a thoughtful artist. Rory’s eyes drift up to meet his. They are soft and pale and kind. He deserves a world that Benny knows he cannot provide. He tries to tell Rory everything through his gaze, but there really is too much to tell. Rory’s hands tangle in Benny’s fluffy hair and his legs tangle in Benny’s long legs. They are inseparable. All of nature’s forces could not break them apart. 

Their lips touch. They breathe each others’ air. Comfort is sacred in Whitechapel, a world so full of danger. 

“I love you.” It’s firm and passionate and does not allow for any doubt. Benny loves with all the fire in his heart. 

“I love you,” It’s a gentle whisper spoken with care and excitement. Rory loves with all the stars in his skies. 

“I want to love you forever.”

“I’ll love you forever.”

Benny smiles sadly against Rory’s soft lips. He is going to die one day. He will be gone. He will no longer exist. It’s terrifying and he doesn’t know how anyone is okay with life’s unforgiving promise of an end. 

Rory pulls his legs out from their embrace with Benny’s legs. He gently rolls over, moving Benny as well, so that he is sitting on top of Benny, bare thighs straddling his pale waist. “I’ll love you forever. I promise. I’m never gonna forget you, Benny. I’ll love you forever.” He takes the hand that isn’t pressed against his back and kisses every knuckle. It’s unbearably sweet. Benny wishes he could freeze time and just stay in this moment. Forever. He draws hearts in Rory’s skin with his fingertips. “Forever,” Rory’s kisses meander down Benny’s arm to his broad shoulder. 

“I’ll love you until the day I die, and I’ll love you every day after that.” Benny clutches onto Rory, who has moved to kissing his steady chest. 

Rory lays his head down over Benny’s strong heartbeat. “You promise? Every single day?”

“Every single day, Rory.”

“Every single day.” 

They don’t deserve life’s cruel way of tearing people apart by way of death. Benny doesn’t believe in Heaven or Hell - he’s met too many spirits from the Netherworld to believe in anything more than a vast, freezing emptiness after death - but he wishes he did so that he could have the warm embrace of hope meeting him at the end.

But maybe he doesn’t need a Heaven after death. Maybe his Heaven is here, one hand splayed out across the small of Rory’s cool back, the other combing through Rory’s silky blonde hair. Maybe his Heaven is getting to love Rory with his entire being. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed. u can reach me on tumblr @art-babe


End file.
